lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Flash sideways world/Theories
Why Ben choose to stay * Benjamin choose to stay because he wanted to "move on" with his daughter (Alexandra Rousseau) and maybe with Danielle. *Benjamin may have decided to stay because when he remembered his life, he realized all the bad he did, and felt he had to stay longer to account for his sins. How Eloise become aware * Eloise seems to resemble her old self in that she appears to know everything that is going to happen to a certain extent, suggesting that she is in tune with her life memories (it doesn't make sense that a time-traveller in the FST would give Eloise the important information again), and these memories might have been awakened upon learning about Desmond, interacting with Daniel or Charles Widmore. What happens to those who die again? *They are sent to a form of 'Hell' instead of being allowed to move on. *They cease to exist. *Characters who die again such as Mikhail Bakunin are not the souls of deceased individual, but rather stronger illusions of the general populace, potentially like David Shephard, who act as catalysts for the characters to awaken. "Closure" * One possibility for the existence of David, the teen son of Jack and Juliet, was because the survivors were trying to overcome things that they regretted in the real world, and this was another way they could 'move on' from those things, or possibly provide closure around issues. So as a result they subconsciously changed their lives in different, sometimes significant or insignificant, ways. For example: * It also makes sense that Jack's son, David, was created because of his own relationship with his father, and the father-son issues he had with him, such as feeling he would not be a good father. ** Additionally, Juliet was David's mother because of Jack and Juliet's relationship on the Island, for which they never had closure. * Sun was shot in the stomach because she felt guilty over shooting Colleen in the stomach on the boat. * Jin had a good relationship with Sun because he regretted how he was before he and Sun came to the Island. * Kate didn't kill her father (although she killed someone else) because she felt guilty for her mother's suffering after she murdered her father in the real world, or maybe she regretted it all along. ** Although she tried to kill her father in the Flash-Sideways, the explosion could have killed someone else because Kate felt guilty or regretful. * Sawyer was a cop because of his character growth during his time as LaFleur, and that he regretted being a conman. * Shannon never went on Oceanic 815 with Boone because she felt guilty over using Boone in the real world, and the situation in which they slept together never occurred. * Hurley was lucky and didn't use the Numbers because he regretted doing so in the real world and didn't like that he was unlucky because of this. * Libby was still in Santa Rosa because she never really overcame her issues, and also because Hurley never remembered where he knew her from. * Ben didn't raise Alex because he regretted stealing her from her mother, and because his actions led to her death.